Leave The Pieces
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONFIC. There's nothing you can do or say, you're gonna break my heart anyway. ShannonOC.


**A/N:** Holler my guys and dolls! Here's a oneshot because I was bored. Yep. I've been obsessed with this song for a while now. It's Leave The Pieces by The Wreckers. **Psst...** My birthday is on Sunday! Woo! I promise to update then or later next week. Read. Review. Above all, ENJOY! Peace and love!  
**OWNAGE: **Mia, Julia and Rebekah are mine. **NO OWNAGE:** Shannon Moore owns himself.

* * *

_You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair, you know  
To just keep me hanging 'round_

"Mia?"

The small blonde ignored her name being called, tucking some curls behind her ears. Her tears had subsided a bit, though the pain was still there. She was done and that was her final decision. No lie was going to sway her this time. Mia moved towards the closet and grabbed her suitcase from the top shelf. Her broke even more as she started packing her things. She kept telling herself that she was making the right choice. If that was the case, then why did she want to run into his arms and pretend that nothing ever happened?

In the midst of her thoughts, the problem entered the room. Shannon Moore, her boyfriend of six years. The love of her life. So what was the problem? It was simple, really. For about a month, Shannon had cheated on her. Mia was sure that the cheating went further back then just a month. She drew in a breath when she felt Shannon's lips on the back of her neck. She quickly shrugged him off and crossed over to the other side of the room. Her head was bowed as she packed more of her clothes, refusing to look at Shannon.

"Mia, what the fuck are you doing?" Shannon asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Mia whispered.

"Which is what?"

Shannon waited for an answer, praying it was something other than what he was slowly realizing. Mia couldn't leave him. He'd made a mistake, that was all. She had to forgive him. Shannon looked up, locking eyes with Mia for only a moment. But, that was enough for him to see how hurt she was. He'd taken her for granted the six years that they'd been together. The first they were together, everything had been golden. But, Shannon started lusting after other women. It all began when Mia's brother died and she went back home to New York for a couple of months.

A random fan girl had been the first. He'd been desperate for a good fuck and she'd just been desperate. The guilt afterwards was almost unbearable. Almost. How'd he get rid of the guilt? Oh, that was easy. He'd just slept with another woman. When Mia returned, Shannon swore that he'd never cheat on her again. That silent promise lasted about a week. He and Mia had gotten into a fight and Shannon had gone to a bar. Just to spite her, he'd gotten drunk and slept with a barmaid. Mia's voice brought Shannon back to reality and he looked up to see her glaring daggers at him.

_You say you don't want to hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown?_

"That's fucking perfect," Mia scoffed. "You're not even listening to me."

"Baby, of course I am," Shannon lied.

"You're a fucking liar."

Shannon grabbed Mia by the waist and forcefully threw her onto the bed. He quickly got on top of her, pinning her down. Mia stayed silent, doing what she could to avoid eye contact. Shannon shoved his lips onto hers, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. Mia succumbed to him the way she always did. That little voice in the back of her head kept screaming 'cheater! cheater!', but Shannon's lips felt too good. Shannon's lips moved to her neck and Mia closed her eyes, pretending that things were still good between them.

"Mm, Rebekah," Shannon moaned into her neck.

"Rebekah?!" Mia echoed, shoving him off of her. "Who the fuck is Rebekah?!"

Shannon silently cursed to himself, hanging his head in shame. Things could've been golden. He could've gotten Mia to stay. But, of course Rebekah was on his mind again. Mia had caught him with Rebekah once which led her to find out about his indiscretions. She was so heartbroken. Kind of like now. The tears ran down Mia's cheeks as she got off the bed and went back to packing. She tried hiding her tears, but Shannon knew her better than that. He moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Mia, I'm so sorry," Shannon whispered.

"No," Mia snapped.

"Mia…"

"There's nothing you can do or say. You're gonna break my heart anyway."

Mia was sure that her heart was broken enough already. She was such a fool for taking him back after she caught him with Rebekah. But, he'd swore that it would never happen again. Why did she have to believe him? It just wasn't fair. Mia had done everything in her power to be a good girlfriend and she'd thought she succeeded. Apparently, it wasn't enough for Shannon. She felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't see this coming? shouldn't there have been signs? It should've been obvious. Mia guessed that she'd been blinded by love. A false love. The more she thought about the betrayal, the more it hurt. Mia looked up at Shannon, taking a breath. She knew what she had to do now.

"Goodbye, Shannon," Mia whispered, kissing his cheek.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go_

Shannon stood motionless and Mia closed of her suitcases, slipped on her sweater and left the room. He waited. Five seconds. Thirty seconds. One minute. She wasn't coming back. Shannon practically leaped down the stairs only to find Mia standing by the front door. She briefly glanced at him, playing with her blonde curls. Shannon silently begged her not go. He couldn't lose her. It was no one's fault but his own and that's what killed him. If would've stayed faithful, they wouldn't be in the situation right now. They'd be in bed and Mia would be resting in his arms.

"Don't go," Shannon held on to her tiny waist.

"I have to," Mia heard her voice crack.

"But, you--"

"Please don't drag out this heartache."

Mia felt the tears coming again and pulled away from Shannon. Even now he had her wrapped around his finger without even realizing it. If he continued to beg, she'd be tempted to take him back. _No! Mia, you have to be strong_. But, she didn't want to be strong. She wanted to be in Shannon's arms. Shannon let out a frustrated sigh and Mia grinned, knowing that he was racking his brains for something to make her stay. Without warning, Shannon dropped to his, grasping both of Mia's hands.

_Now you can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone_

"Baby, I'm on my knees," Shannon said.

"I can see that," Mia raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm _begging_ you to stay with me."

"No."

Mia tried to keep her voice steady and hold her composure, but looking into Shannon's beautiful green eyes turned her into Jell-O. she kept telling herself to be strong, but it wasn't that easy. Would one more chance really make a difference? Her heart was already in pieces and her self confidence was shot. What more could Shannon's cheating do to her? Still holding Mia's hands, Shannon got back to his feet, bowing his head to looking into her baby blue eyes. He'd thrown away six years with the perfect girl. She was the one for him and maybe that was why he was unfaithful. His last two marriages ended in divorce and he didn't want things with Mia to end that way.

"Six years, Shan," Mia whispered. "It's all gone now."

"I never meant to," Shannon replied.

"But, you did."

Mia silently wished there was some way she could stay with Shannon. But, she couldn't. She didn't trust him anymore and what was a relationship without trust? She refused to be part of something like that. Mia glanced down at her pink Blackberry, wishing her ride would come already. She couldn't be in Shannon's presence any longer. It was bad enough that she wanted to succumb to him right this very moment.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go_

Shannon hated himself. He really, truly did. Mia didn't deserve this. Hell, no one did. But, Mia was his angel. He even swore that he'd ask her marry him. He'd planned it all out, too. On their seventh year anniversary, Shannon wanted to take Mia to dinner at her favorite restaurant and then to the beach. As the sun set, he'd wanted to propose. The thing that killed him? Their seventh year anniversary was supposed to be in exactly one week. A car horn broke Shannon's thoughts and he glanced out the window. In his driveway sat a familiar blue pick up truck. Mia's best friend, Julia, sat at the wheel and he could see her glare even from inside. Mia picked her suitcase, glancing back at Shannon for a moment.

"Don't go, Mia," Shannon begged.

_You're not making up your mind  
It's killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Mia whispered that she was sorry before walking out the door. She did. The hardest part was over. If she could walk out on him, then she could get into the truck. The blonde tried to block out Shannon's voice as he called for her. His voice grew louder and she knew he'd followed her. Mia dropped her suitcase into the back as Shannon grabbed her by the shoulders. She just shook her head sadly before shoving him away and getting into the truck.

"Where do you wanna go, Mia?" Julia asked.

"Anywhere but here," Mia whispered.

Julia nodded her head as she shifted into drive and hit the gas pedal. A few her dark brown bangs fell into her eyes as she glanced at Mia. She was appalled by Shannon's actions and it took all her will power to not to drive back and kick his ass. But, Mia need her now. Julia took her best friend's hand and squeezed it tight, promising that everything would be okay. Mia smiled weakly, wishing that she could believe that. Glancing in the side view mirror, she gasped when she saw Shannon running after the truck.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go  
Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh yeah, leave the pieces when you go_

"What the hell is that jackass doing?" Julia demanded.

"I…I don't know," Mia murmured.

She could barely hear what Shannon was yelling, but she could read his lips. I'll always love you. Mia wished that there was even the slightest chance that she'd misread his lips. She knew in her heart that it was the stone cold truth. Mia looked down, fondly thinking about the years she'd spent with Shannon. She swore that she'd get rid of anything and everything that reminded her of him. It hurt like hell, but it had to be done. She'd even left everything of his back at the house. Everything except one last piece of jewelry.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

Mia sighed as she watched Shannon in the side view mirror, blowing him one last kiss. She unclasped the silver heart-shaped necklace and held it out the window. It was the last memory of Shannon that she had. After taking a breath, she let go of the chain, allowing the wind to blow it away.

_Leave the pieces when you go _

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this, peeps! Review!


End file.
